Jumping
Jumping is the 22nd episode of the original series. It first aired on 29th April, 1997. Plot UK Version The Teletubbies are feeling very happy so they all jump around a tree, Laa-Laa jumps away and Dipsy goes to Hide. Tinky-Winky and Po run around Teletubbyland, but soon Tinky Winky runs away leaving Po on her own. She falls down, lies in the Sun and then rolls away. The Magic Windmill starts to spin and the Teletubbies watch a video about children jumping. Later in Teletubbyland, Dipsy jumps for joy when he sees a beautiful flower. Laa Laa jumps to catch her ball, Po jumps to her scooter and Tinky Winky jumps for fun while he is wearing the skirt. A Voice Trumpet plays Piano music, and Tinky Winky jumps on a hill, in front of a tree and in front of the House. After all that jumping, Tinky Winky falls down, feeling very tired. The Magic Windmill starts spinning and the Teletubbies go to watch the carousel with the Tap Dancing Teddy Bear. Afterwards, the Teletubbies do the Stamping and Stepping Dance before Tubby Bye-Bye. Featuring: The Children of The Croft School and The RST Theatre Playgroup, Stratford-upon-Avon US Version The Teletubbies are in the mood jumping all over Teletubbyland. Dipsy jumps for joy when he sees a beautiful flower. Laa Laa jumps to catch her ball, Po jumps to her scooter and Tinky Winky jumps for fun while he is wearing the skirt. A Voice Trumpet plays Piano music, and Tinky Winky jumps on a hill, in front of a tree and in front of the House. After all that jumping, Tinky Winky falls down, feeling very tired. The Magic Windmill starts to spin and the Teletubbies watch a video about children jumping in different locations of the city, such as a supermarket, a park, and in puddles. Later in Teletubbyland, the Magic Windmill starts spinning and the Teletubbies go to watch the carousel with the Tap Dancing Teddy Bear dancing twice. Afterwards, the Teletubbies do the Jumping Dance on the path before Tubby Bye-Bye. Trivia * From now on until Crazy Golf, the Baby Sun scene is now included when the Teletubbies go to watch the Tap Dancing Teddy Bear. The scene is still shown, even though the Sun is silent. * A fade effect is used after the Sun giggles before the Tubby Bye Bye sequence is shown at the end of the episode. This also happens in Larette Tap Dancing and Humpty Dumpty. * The American version of this episode shows a different Jumping video with a different group of children where they are jumping in the supermarket, in the park and in puddles. * In the US version, Po is chosen instead of Laa-Laa for the TV Transmission. * The US Version has the Jumping Dance (on the path near the Magic Windmill) instead of the Stamping and Stepping Dance. * In the US Version of Jumping, the Dancing Bear comes after the TV Event. * Dipsy was the boo shouter in the UK Version. In the US Version, Laa-Laa was the boo shouter. * The missing teletubby was Tinky Winky in the UK Version, but Dipsy was the missing Teletubby in the US Version. Category:Episodes Category:Teletubbies episodes Category:Teletubbies episodes with the Tap Dancing Teddy Bear Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki